


Good Things Come To Those Who Wait

by CheyRain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically a conglomerate of scenes, Ben named after Benny, Dean is Ben's Dad, Eventual Happy Ending, Has pictures, I dont do multi chapter what am I doing, I just threw crap together, I miss my laptop, M/M, Multi, No Beta, No smooth transitions at all, Same basic plot line connecting them, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, eventual polyamory, eventually requited, god this idea wont leave me alone, kind of, no proofreading at all, starts out angsty, then ten years later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyRain/pseuds/CheyRain
Summary: "I've been in love with you for so fucking long," he whispers, tears in his eyes. "Now I'm done. I can't keep waiting and I can't keep doing this. I need to stop." His voice got stronger as he spoke and he stared almost defiantly at the other man in the room.Dean is in love with his best friend who doesn't return his feelings and is actually in love with someone else. Dean comes clean and decides to leave for his own mental health. Ten years later he's in a committed relationship with Benny when Cas shows up again, a heartbroken divorcee.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any pictures in the entire story. I actually own nothing.

"I've been in love with you for so fucking long," he whispers, tears in his eyes. "Now I'm done. I can't keep waiting and I can't keep doing this. I need to stop." His voice got stronger as he spoke and he stared almost defiantly at the other man in the room.

"I- I understand. Will I ever see you again?"

"I- I don't know."

"Oh. Ok." His voice was soft and quiet. They sit in silence for a moment before the crying man leaves. The man left standing there dropped his head back against the wall, closing his stormy blue eyes. His mind whirled in chaos at what he'd been told.

He let out a long sigh. God, how could he have not noticed that? How could he let this happen? He was pretty sure he'd just lost his best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

It's hard to figure out when to start a story like this and to find the beginning. Is it when they first met as two boys covered in mud and grinning on the playground? Or when Dean realized with a shock at the age of 15 that he was in love with the boy talking animatedly next to him? Is it when Dean broke down and left?  It could even begin when they meet again after 10 years.

Because they do meet again. Cas, as a divorcee struggling to raise his small daughter, and Dean, happily married to Benny and raising his young son Ben, run into each other at another playground similar to the one they once met in.

_"Hi, my name's Dean." The small blonde boy grinned._

_"Hello Dean. I'm Castiel." The black haired boy smiled shyly back._

"Castiel." Dean said in shock.

"Hello Dean." Cas responded.

"How's Hannah?"

*****

Dean had laughed the first time he'd met Hannah. He never thought she'd stick around. He thought for sure Cas would leave her within a couple weeks, same as he'd left so many before. Dean thought that until he saw Cas with her a couple weeks later. Cas's eyes never left her for long before straying back to her, staring in besotted joy. Dean hated it, hated her.

Except he couldn't hate her. How could he hate her? She was perfect. She smiled at strangers and worked in homeless shelters. The best part about Hannah is that she loved Cas almost as much as Dean did.

You see, Dean had been in love with Cas for years. He stuck by him through thick and thin. He comforted Cas and encouraged him so much. Cas didn't get it though. He was just so oblivious.

******

"I assume she is well but I have not seen her in a while. We are divorced now."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Dean told him after a moment. Both of them felt all the pressure from years of separation and the weight of what Dean had confessed the last time they saw each other.

"And how are you? Are you seeing anyone now?" Cas inquired softly.

"Um, yeah, actually. I'm married now." Dean grinned and looked over where his husband played with his son. "That's Benny over there with my son, Ben."

"Oh. Ben favors you. My daughter, Claire, is the blonde on the slide."

******

Dean sat down in shock and fear when Lisa told him she was pregnant.

What the hell? It had only been one night!

"What?"

"I said I'm pregnant." She bit her bottom lip and looked at him with worry.

"I- Holy shit. What- What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

*****

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't want to be a mom."

"Oh, ok, um, d-do you wanna, um, get rid of it?" Dean asked. He was surprised to find how much he hated the idea of her getting rid of the baby.

"I- no. I don't. I-" She sighed then looked at him. "Do you want the baby?"

He stared at her for a moment, thinking.

"Yes."

She took a deep breath. "Ok then I won't get rid of the baby." Lisa looked back at him.

"Y-you mean it? I can have the baby?" She smiled at him.

"Yeah. I can be the cool aunt or something. I just- I'm no where near ready to be a mom."

"Ok." He took a deep breath. "I can do this."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was sitting alone in a bar when he first met the man he would later name his son after. Benny had sauntered right up to him and asked him how he was doin'. Dean didn't know why (maybe the scotch?) but he found himself spilling out the entire story of the man he'd loved who didn't feel the same. Benny had been a good listener, eyes soft and focused on him. It didn't take long before they met up again at the same bar.

Benny had a growling laugh and a wicked grin when he teased Dean into responding, flirting casually with him. Dean had gone to bed with him a few times but it stayed casual. More often than not their booty calls ended up with the two of them laughing at some game or movie or with the two of them curled up sleeping still clothed. Dean wouldn't tell many people but he loved cuddling and Benny was like a large warm teddy bear.

Then Lisa told him he could keep the baby. He went straight to the man who he'd been sleeping with off and on for the past few years.

Benny had taken one look at him and invited him in. "What's wrong?"

"I- nothing's wrong, really, I just....Lisa's pregnant and, um, I'm gonna get the baby. She doesn't want it but she's willing to stay pregnant so I can have it."

"And how d'you feel about that?" Dean's shocked face slowly focused on him as a grin filled his face.

"I'm gonna be a dad." Dean started laughing, "I'm gonna be a dad!" He surged forward and kissed Benny, laughing and meeting Benny's own slow grin.

"Well, congratulations. Maybe we should go an' celebrate?"

Dean caught his breath after a moment staring into Benny's eyes before kissing him again, hungrier.

"Yeah," he said gruffly, "let's go cel'brate."

****

Dean didn't realize when it happened, suddenly it seemed it was always at Benny's house. His house was so much more welcoming than Dean's small apartment. Benny was actually the person who brought it up.

"Y'know it'll be a bit rough having a kid in that tiny place of yours."

Dean just rolled over resting his chin on Benny's bare chest and looking at him. "Yeah, but I can't really afford anything bigger."

"This place is bigger. I'm just sayin' you could move in here." Benny glanced away.

"Oh really? How would you set it up here?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about it, but that storage room could be converted into a nursery, then you could, y'know, room with me or you could stay in the guest room, it's up to you." Dean found himself slowly grinning at Benny.

"Benny, I'd love to."


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, I got a queshtion for ya Dean! So fer this munchkin yer havin' who do  _you_ think is annnn excshellent role model?" Charlie slurred to him, the others all laughing over their game of Truth. Dean looked over the circle at her, leaning back against the couch. To his right, Sam snorted, probably at how Charlie wobbled. Sam was pretty far gone too and Dean was feeling pretty light but not quite as far as Charlie. Benny didn't seem fazed much at all except how he kept leaning against Dean. Their poker game was sprawled on the floor between them, forgotten as they turned to other games.

"Hmmmm, like someone I actually know or just some generic-ass role model?" He did feel a bit unbalanced but he stayed sitting upright.

"Either-or, no! Wait! Both! One of each!" She clarified ecstatically.

"Okay, Imma say either Malala Yousafzai or Benny." Charlie burst out a laugh as did Sam.

"Well, Suger, didn't know you felt that way 'bout me," Benny grinned up at him from where he was leaning against Dean's shoulder. Dean just rolled his eyes.

"You haf ta exsssplain it, Dean," Sam told him.

"So, the way I see it is that this Malala kid wanted to go to school so bad she got shot in the face for it and kept goin', y'know? And you gotta admire that and you gotta want your kids to admire that too and to look up to that, like no matter what you keep pushin' through. As for Benny, um, well, he's nice and a firefighter so firefighters keep pushin' through fires to get them out and save people! It's nice!"

Sam nodded along at that, hair flopping over his face. Dean glanced down at Benny to see him smiling warmly. He reached down and kissed Benny softly, causing Charlie to yell.

"Oh my god, how long haf you two been dating!?" She squealed.

Dean blinked at her.

"We're not dating."

"Uh, yeah, you kind of are Dean, you just kissed," Sam rolled his eyes.

"Nah, it's just kind of casual, not  _dating_ , geez." Benny just snorted at Dean's exclamation.

"I don't know, you are movin' in with me pretty soon."

"Yeah but that's 'cause of the baby."


End file.
